


Twenty Pieces

by Wunderflieger



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: 110 words, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had lasted to Justus, at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Pieces

#  Twenty pieces

 

 

He would try to kiss someone for the first time. Justus went his lips near the mirror.

He would like to _caress_ Siegfried's cheek. Though he was successful. Justus touched his face slowly with his left hand, and then he scratched it.

His own hand was still warmed by that touch, it burnt in his mind, and Justus was attracted overwhelmingly by that sense. Feeling guilty, and be sickened by his own aberration, he began to caress himself again.

He would not wash his hand for a long time.

What had lasted to him, at the end?

Twenty pieces, as Judas got, and a warm, moving, last _touch_.


End file.
